


Under Control

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge: 100Soup, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoill believes he has everything under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> The fourteenth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "14. Belief"

"You have to stop this!" Angela demanded.

"Ha!" Zoill spat back. "You have no command over me!"

"And you have no control over _them_!" Ryan roared.

"Ha! You would believe that," Dr. Zoill chuckled, "but you have no comprehension of the science behind my children. They are exactly as I made them; I have everything completely under c-"

The warning alarms began to blare and all three looked around - two fearful, one surprised. "What?"

"I said you couldn't handle them, you lunatic!" Angela screamed.

"I- I don't be-"

Ryan slammed the siege door. "Believe it or not, they're free now!"


End file.
